


Revealed

by Madame_Forget_Me_Not



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella & Jasper friendship, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Edward and Charlie bonding, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Jasper and Bella are super close and no one will convince me otherwise, Mild Blood, Post-Breaking Dawn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Very Mild Gore, like not that much at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Forget_Me_Not/pseuds/Madame_Forget_Me_Not
Summary: Bella's control was something unheard of before- she was able to turn away from the scent of humans during her first hunt, and she was able to be around humans within a couple days into being a vampire. It never really was explored, however, if this control extended to freshly flowing blood. And, let's face it, that was inevitable.Breaking Dawn left us with a nice wrap-up of Charlie and the Cullens' secret. However, what if this wasn't a secret easily kept?This is a what-if scenario if Charlie were to find out about vampires a la New Moon style.Rated M for *very* mild gore.





	1. A Slip of the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would be back here writing Twilight. Yet, here I am. This is a plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. Please drop a review, telling me what you think!

Of course it couldn't stay under wraps forever. Ignorance, even embraced, can be ruptured in intense, unpredictable moments. And that was exactly what happened.

It was interesting, if not slightly ironic. History has an odd way of repeating itself.

Charlie was over at the big white house, spending time with his granddaughter. He was baffled at how quickly she grew. Even though two years had passed, he still struggled to accept what his eyes told him on occasion. His granddaughter just celebrated her second birthday, yet she looked like she should be in kindergarten, at least six years old. He knew he couldn't question it though, partly because he didn't particularly want to know what his son-in-law was. If werewolves were real, what else was out there? He shuddered to think.

“Grandpa Charlie, come here!” Renesmee’s voice rang out. Charlie looked up from where he was reading the new issue of  _ Car and Driver _ . She was patting the piano bench, inviting him to sit beside her. He smiled, walking over to join her. Sue watched him with a fond look. Though never fully comfortable, she enjoyed the contentment their time with his family brought him. “I've been working with daddy's piano, and I think I can finally play a couple pieces.” Renesmee announced with pride. Charlie couldn't help but think how she was the prettiest person that ever existed. “Soon, I’ll even be able to play momma’s song! Want to hear some I’ve been practicing?” 

“Of course, baby! I have to ask though- Momma has a song?” he asked. “I didn’t know that.”

A laugh, tinkling like a bell, came from the doorway to the kitchen. Bella leaned against the wall, drying her hands on a towel from where she had been doing the dishes. Charlie watched the happiness play over her face, so changed since she was in high school, and noticed the loving look she sent to Edward. He sat in an armchair reading a novel in a language Charlie could never hope to understand. For all the bad Charlie could say about the boy, he couldn't deny Edward was brilliant.

He looked up from what he was reading, meeting Bella’s eyes for a brief moment. However short, the look made Charlie uncomfortable from its intensity.

“Yes, Dad, Edward wrote me a song back when we were first dating,” Bella explained, reluctantly taking her eyes off her husband. “Although he has since composed one for Ness, she seems to have become obsessed with learning how to play mine.”

“I didn’t realize you composed as well,” Charlie grumbled.  _ Was there anything this boy couldn’t do?  _

“I have found it to be among my greatest passions,” Edward said. “I don’t typically talk about my compositions. Typically people prefer the classics over anything new. There is a certain pressure to compliment the composer, even if they don’t like it or aren’t impressed. It is easy to tell, too. So, I just play for the family.”

“Hmm, well maybe you could play some of yours sometime.” 

“Any time you would like, Charlie,” he smiled. “Renesmee, are you going to start, love?”

The little girl was practically bouncing in her seat. “Please?” she asked.

Charlie looked at her in confusion. He hadn’t heard her ask a question, yet there was Edward chuckling and nodding.  _ Don’t ask _ . Renesmee squealed in excitement, jumping  up and pulling Charlie away from the piano.

“Ow! Easy girl!” Charlie exclaimed, rolling his shoulder. He didn’t understand how such a small girl could be so strong. She didn’t seem it most of the time, but there would be occasions where she would get so excited that Charlie saw the more abnormal side come out. “What’s going on?”

“Evidently, I’m playing Bella’s lullaby,” Edward explained, walking past Charlie, running a hand through his daughter’s hair as he went. “Renesmee wasn’t aware you had never heard me play it.” 

Charlie sat next to his granddaughter and tried to relax. Most of the time, he got on with Edward much better than before. The past was the past, so on and so forth. Still, there is something to be said for deep-seated resentment. Having a boy break his daughter’s heart (and mind, if he were being truly honest with himself) as well as plunging her into the world of the supernatural ( _ Or was that Jake? _ ) left its scars. Still, he watched attentively as his son-in-law sat down at the bench with an enviable grace, and was in awe as his fingers glided over the keys. 

The melody was rich, beautiful, and brought about feelings of love and contentment. He recognized it as a tune that he had caught Bella humming around the house a few times after she moved to Forks. His eyes were glued on Edward’s hands, totally entranced. So much so that when he moved his arm, he didn’t notice that the pocket knife he always kept in the front pocket of his jeans had released, the faulty spring causing a fail in the lock. The blade had come out, though held still by the pressure from his hands on his thighs. As he moved, and the pressure went away, the blade’s tip was pushed into the soft flesh of his thigh. 

“Shit!” he cursed. No sooner had he pulled the offending blade out of his pocket and noticed the blood beginning to stain his pants ( _ Superficial,  _ he told himself) than he heard a crack that sounded like the time he had been too close to a rock slide. Charlie jumped at the sudden sound, and was petrified by what sounded like the growl of a wild animal. He looked up into a pair of pitch black eyes and the bared teeth of a crazed creature it took him moments to recognize.

It stopped him from breathing. Charlie’s heart seemed to stop before kicking into overdrive. It took a moment for him to process- this was his  _ daughter _ . The snarling monster in from of him was his Bells. 

Finally, the training he had from years of police work kicked in and he was able to gain back a modicum of rational thought. This is when he took in the sight of Edward holing Bella, her arms pinned. She struggled against him. He seemed to have trouble as she thrashed wildly. ( _ How did he get over there so fast? _ ) Charlie looked and noticed Edward was whispering something barely audible.

“Bella, love, please- you must calm down. Hold your breath and run away. This is  _ Charlie _ . He’s your father. You  _ must  _ resist! I know how much it burns, how good it smells, but you cannot drink, sweetheart.” Charlie was confused.  _ Smell? Delicious? _ He looked down. Blood.  _ Wha- OH _ .

“No. No, no, no.” he denied. “You can’t- you can’t be...Werewolves were bad enough, there can’t be… not you. Not my baby.” Bella growled louder, a deep guttural sound. Charlie stood, preservation instincts kicking it and telling him to back up. This caused more blood to seep from the wound. Bella’s growls turned into a pained, high-pitched whining, like a starving dog seeing table scraps. Charlie took a deep breath; this was his little girl, for heaven’s sake. He could deal with his revelation later. Despite his fear, he wanted to soothe her; he took a step forward.

Edward yelled, “NO!” And with the increased desperation at being so close to her bleeding prey, Bella snapped out of his hold in a brief moment of the last of her newborn strength. There was barely any of her human blood left in her system, but it was enough to turn the tide for just a second- and that was all she needed. 

Charlie was aware of a popping sound, but the pain didn’t come until a few moments later. By that point, he was distracted by the blur of white around him. He was suddenly across the room, Edward caging him into the wall, much too close for his liking. He peered over Edward’s shoulder to see Bella roaring, a petrifying sound as she climbed out of a whole in the wall that now led into the kitchen.  _ He threw her into the wall?! _

She lowered herself into a crouch that should have seemed ridiculous but just looked threatening. He looked over to see Edward, his back still to Bella, making eye contact with him; there was so much pain there.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured. Charlie didn’t know if it was directed towards him or Bella. This was when the pain picked in. He gasped, looking down to see the nauseating sight of his arm dangling, his shoulder clearly out of socket, and a giant bruise on his arm. He looked closer and saw where the strength of her grip had managed to start peeling away-

A new growl filled the room. Charlie tried to focus. He saw a blonde head.

Jasper didn’t bother talking. He stood steady but cautious between the blood-frenzied youngling and his brother. He knew Edward would never truly fight her. Jasper was surprised enough Edward was able to throw her across the room. He reached out, trying to calm Bella with his gift. She shook her head as though it were a fly buzzing around her head. It was just enough of a distraction for the trained soldier to take advantage of the situation. 

Bella was pinned to the ground, Jasper’s hand clenching her jaw shut and covering her nose. Meanwhile, he hadn’t taken a breath since he came in the room. Bella struggled hard against him, but she wasn’t as strong as she had once been, and between Jasper’s superior strength, experience, and his gift, she didn’t stand a chance. 

It took about five seconds for the lack of oxygen to return some semblance of logic to her system. Jasper knew the exact moment as he felt the flood of guilt and despair. Under all that, though, there was still the edge of the desperate blood lust. He sent out waves of calm and security- he never wanted to hurt his little sister, but he wouldn’t let her kill either. She succumbed to his gift finally. 

“Hey, darlin’,” Jasper murmured. “I’m going to stand up, and you’re going to stand up with me. I am keeping my hand over your nose. When we get up, we’re both going to walk outside and go for a nice hunt, alright?” Bella nodded, her grief all-encompassing now. “Good girl. Ready, 1, 2, 3.”


	2. Sewing Work

Charlie watched Jasper and Bella rise from the floor one moment and disappear the next. He finally focused back to Edward who was still caging him against the wall, a look of agony etched on his face. He was closer to Charlie than the man found comfortable, closer than he had ever been for an extended period of time.

 

“Let’s...get that cleaned up,” he murmured quietly, motioning to Charlie’s arm. “You’re going to need stitches.”

 

Charlie focused on his wound again, making himself _look_ , and he was grateful that it wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. There was some tearing in the skin where it was pulled too quickly with too much force, but it wasn’t a large stretch of skin, and it didn’t appear too deep. The blood and sight of the injury had been misleading upon original inspection.

 

Edward gently led him over to the kitchen table, gathering Carlisle’s medical supplies before Charlie looked back up. He handed Charlie pain medication and a glass of water before setting in to clean his arm.

 

“Shouldn’t we leave this to a doctor?” Charlie asked, clearing his throat in the silence.

 

“I actually have multiple medical degrees,” Edward explained. “So while I may not be as experienced as Carlisle, I am more than capable of treating you now.”

 

“Medical degrees?” Charlie asked. “How-” He thought about his new revelation. He took a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to ask. “Edward, no lies. Are you a vampire?”

 

There was a slight pause in Edward's movements as he prepared his supplies.

 

“Yes.” He inserted a syringe, numbing the area around the torn skin so he could stitch it back together.

 

Charlie had a million more questions. His usual need-to-know attitude couldn't be upheld in this situation. He had to make sure about a few things.

 

“Bella...did she know? Or was she taken by surprise?”

 

“She figured it out before we ever started dating. I don’t know if I could have told her myself, subjected her to this world if she had another choice. She went looking for answers, and opened a door we were never to be able to close. I wouldn’t have pursued her had she not known, though. I never wanted this life for her,” Edward explained. Charlie could see the sincerity in his eyes, the pain.

 

“Had this happened before? This kind of accident?” She had come home injured more than once. Charlie had written it off to her clumsiness, but that was evidently a mistake, all things considered.

 

“Bella's eighteenth birthday… She got a paper cut from wrapping paper. Jasper lost control. It wasn't his fault- he could feel everyone else's thirst, in addition to his own. Mine was especially overwhelming. Still, in my attempt to get her out of the way, she got injured further. I couldn't live with myself.”

 

Charlie was oddly not angry. Instead, he was sad- how much had his daughter had to hide from everyone in her life? He used to be concerned at how she isolated herself from everyone but the Cullens; now, it made sense. All the secrets she had to keep…

 

“Wait, her birthday,” Charlie murmured. He looked up at Edward who was just finishing up with his sewing job. “Right after that, you-”

 

“Why do you think I left?” Edward asked. “You cannot possibly believe it's because I didn't love her enough. I know you used to, but I hope you know better now.”

 

“You were afraid for her.”

 

“She was doomed to die from the moment she met me, Charlie. Either I would kill her, or I would change her. I couldn't stand either option. How could I risk her life, her soul? I refused to subject her to eternal damnation. Best case scenario, she would live out a human life with me. She hated that option, though, not because of something logical, like that I wouldn't be able to give her children- so we thought- but she worried about appearing older than me,” he chuckled darkly. “Of all the things in the world, she was worried about looking like my grandmother. I'll never look the part of the old man, of course; such is the pain and blessing of never aging.”

There was so much new information Charlie's head was spinning. Within a blink of an eye, Edward was there with a glass of orange juice.

 

“Drink this- the sugar will help.”

 

Charlie drank half the glass before asking, “How old are you?”

 

Edward eyed him carefully. “You’re asking a lot of questions today, Charlie. Are you sure you want to know everything you’re asking?”

 

“After having my own daughter try to kill me over a little cut, I think I’m rather entitled to some answers today!” he insisted. “And with Ness right there- Edward, where is Renesmee?”

 

“Renesmee is okay, Charlie, you can calm down. She’s upstairs. Alice is there with her now, actually. As soon as Bella lost control, she knew to run up to her room. Though, quite frankly, I doubt Bella could ever hurt her if she wanted to. She’ll be back down as soon as I see to your leg.” Edward motioned to his pants. Charlie blushed, but still pulled down his jeans to give Edward access to his thigh. He tried not to pay attention to the fact that he was sitting in front of his son-in-law, who just so happened to be a vampire, in his underwear.

 

“So, like I was asking, how old are you? You said you don’t age...I guess from the age you were- what’s the term? Turned?”

 

“Turned works, we typically say changed. And no, we don’t physically or mentally mature from the time we are changed. We are forever frozen. For our state to alter, there has to be something monumental. It usually only occurs once. For Carlisle, it was when he fell in love with Esme. For Jasper, it was Alice. I’m rare in that it happened twice- once with Bella, and once more with Renesmee. My girls altered me completely.” Edward smiled, stitching up the wound in Charlie’s thigh. “As for how old I am...well, I am seventeen. Forever.” The smile was gone now.

Charlie shuddered, remembering what it was like to be seventeen. Hormonal, moody, slightly rebellious, and always looking for any girl interested. He would hate to be seventeen again. As far as _forever_ …

 

“Edward, how long have you been seventeen?”

 

The boy laughed. “A while.”

 

“That’s a bullshit answer and you know it,” Charlie huffed.

 

Edward cocked an eyebrow. “I was born in 1901, and I was changed in 1918 when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza epidemic.” All the blood drained from Charlie’s face. “I did say a while.”

 

“You...you’re old enough to be my grandfather, maybe my great-grandfather,” Charlie reached out for his orange juice, taking another sip. “And you’re married to my daughter. That’s more than a little creepy, don’t you think?”

 

“I suppose, if I were human. In my world, age is highly inconsequential. I am frozen years older than others of my kind who have been on this earth almost a millenia. Of the biggest issues with age gaps are differences in maturity levels and the power dynamic that causes. That’s not to say that the power balance between Bella and I wasn’t skewed while she was human, but, as things stand now, for all my vast amounts of experience, we are the same maturity-wise,” he explained. “It is difficult to get across without living the difference yourself. That isn’t to say that this is what I would want for my daughter, but it _is_ what yours chose.” Edward looked up. “And speaking of your daughter, Bella is on her way back. I’ll go get you some new clothes so you can wear something without blood stains.” Edward seemed focused on something far away. “Will you be willing to speak to Bella? She’s worried you won’t want to ever see her again.”

 

“How do you know that?” he asked.

 

Edward chuckled, tapping his temple, “Super-hearing, combined with other heightened senses, superhuman strength, and impenetrable skin- I’m quite the freak.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Charlie, Alice could lift a semi-truck with zero effort. You could have shot me all those times you wanted to and the most that would have happened were wasted bullets. Bella can hear our conversation from a mile away.” Edward’s voice changed from playful to serious by the end.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m never going to say no to seeing my daughter. Now where are those new clothes?”

  
  


Bella took a deep breath from where she was standing in the forest with Jasper. She reached out, gripping his hand tightly just in case she heard something she dreaded.

 

“I know he said he wants to talk to you, but you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, darlin’,” Jasper spoke quietly.

 

“Jazz, you know I have to do this,” she said. “I have to explain myself.”

 

“But you _don’t_ , Bella, don’t you see? You always push yourself to be what other people need. What about what you need?” Jasper was older, was less repressed in his emotions, was more aware of what was going on.

 

“I need to stop feeling like I am burdening everyone that I am around! Look at all the people that got hurt or killed when I was human because of me. Look at all the people who are now on the Volturi’s radar because of me! And here I was, the one thing I could do was control myself around humans, and I tried to _eat my dad, Jazz!_ Not because I have tasted human blood before, not because I am dealing with other people’s thirst compounded on my own, but because-!”

 

“Because you are a vampire, _Isabella_. Because this is what we are instinctively, and you knew this when you chose this life. You cannot beat yourself up over this, because I guarantee you Edward is already internalizing the experience. You need to understand that the blame is on you, yes, but also on our nature. Do not let Edward shoulder this, or it could break him. You need to accept who you are in this life you chose, or he never will.” Jasper was intense, the authority rolling off him in waves. “I understand being the burden. I understand being the weak link. But that means you must keep fighting. If not for yourself, then do it for her- I mean, do it for him.”

 

They locked gazes, finding in each other a kindred soul. They came to a silent agreement before walking the rest of the way to the house. They could hear Renesmee and Alice watching cartoons upstairs. Walking in the back door, they found the rooms had been bleached, and Charlie and Edward were sitting next to each other at the dining table. Edward looked up as she walked in. Following his movement, Charlie found Bella’s eyes. She gave a half-hearted smile.

 

“Hi, Dad.”


End file.
